


【DV/S<—V】The ghost in your eyes

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: CP：3代但丁x3代维吉尔，维吉尔单项箭头斯巴达（没有双向）；Rate：NC-17；Warning：ABO，Alpha但丁，Omega维吉尔，很OOC，mpreg提及，强迫，恋父情节；Note：（暴言）但丁有有俄狄浦斯情节，维吉尔有厄勒克特拉情节，你们两个真是一对儿（不）；





	【DV/S<—V】The ghost in your eyes

但丁蛮横地操进维吉尔已经湿透了的小洞时，他在维吉尔一瞬间恍惚的表情上看出了什么。

虽说但丁和维吉尔是双生子，样貌本该一模一样，但是从小旁人总是能够分清这两个孩子。事实上就是但丁和维吉尔确实有许些细微的差别。或许是眉眼间一丁点不同的线条，或许是举手投足间透露出的气质。总而言之，接触过这两个孩子的人都说大儿子维吉尔更像母亲Eva，而小儿子但丁则带着父亲斯巴达的影子。  
这可能就是为什么但丁在操进去的时候收获了今天为止维吉尔最为微弱的抵抗，可能是他脸上一瞬间流露出的狠厉让维吉尔以为自己看到了斯巴达。而但丁趁着维吉尔这个难得示弱的瞬间，压迫性地释放出自己的信息素。Alpha烈酒味的信息素终于有机会将那股清凉的海风彻底包裹，顺带着将维吉尔骨子里残存的Omega本能全部榨了出来。维吉尔终于软成一滩水，蓝灰色的眼睛蒙上了一层薄雾，身下自从但丁捅进去就一直僵硬的穴肉依着本能热情地裹了上来。  
可是他的眼神，他的眼神还是……  
但丁在维吉尔眼中看到了一个幽灵。

回到双生子气质的话题。可能一切都有因有果。正是因为维吉尔那精致的眉眼更像Eva，而但丁无畏的气质来自斯巴达。从小维吉尔被斯巴达偏爱，而Eva则更喜欢但丁。当然不是说夫妇两个就完全漠视另一个的存在，只是稍微有偏好而已。而在但丁的记忆里，维吉尔也更喜欢斯巴达，甚至胜过对自己弟弟和对母亲的喜爱。小小的，还瘦瘦的维吉尔，奶声奶气的维吉尔，眉头还没有皱起来的维吉尔，成天跟在斯巴达身后，眼巴巴地看着斯巴达，像只被栓上了无形绳子的小狗一样跟在斯巴达身后到处跑。维吉尔会主动跑到斯巴达书房里，让斯巴达教他读诗，读那些长长的，瑰丽的，会让但丁头大的诗句；他晚上也要求斯巴达给双生子讲故事，讲那些父亲自己的传奇，讲那些英雄和美人的爱情故事。即使在双生子玩耍打闹的时候，斯巴达的到来会像磁石一样吸走维吉尔全部的注意力。他依赖斯巴达的怀抱，就像是每一个男孩对父亲那样。  
真的只是普通的对父亲的依赖吗？但丁不知道，也许是，也许不是，也许一开始是，但总之从某一刻起这种过分的亲昵和吸引终于变了味，像不停加糖的蛋糕在某一刻终于越过了甜腻的界线，从美味变成了难以下咽的黑暗料理。但是但丁敢说维吉尔可能自己也没有意识到，没有意识到自己眼中闪闪发光的星星，不只是因为对年长男性的仰慕。

“你想起了谁？”但丁低下头凑到维吉尔耳边，维吉尔的咬住他通红的耳朵尖，炽热的鼻息喷在维吉尔耳廓上，“你想起了斯巴达吗？”  
“那也是你父亲，放尊重些。”维吉尔从喘息中挤出一句，底下却不像他表现出来的那么自持，随着但丁说出那个名字时狠狠夹住了但丁的阴茎，让但丁不得不掐住他的腰，更深地碾进去，将肉穴捅出了扑哧扑哧的水声。维吉尔的腰上留下了两道转瞬即逝的青色指痕。  
“尊重他，尊重到想要和他上床？留下他的子嗣？”但丁嘲讽他的哥哥，“别否认，我都看见了，看见你在斯巴达午睡的时候是怎么凑到他身边，像个发情的雌兽一样在他腿上蹭来蹭去。你什么时候分化的？8岁还是9岁？那个时候你才多大？这么说来你真是天赋异禀啊老哥，”但丁不顾穴肉的挽留，将性器拔了出来，然后不给维吉尔反应时间直接一挺到底，他听见了血肉撕裂的声音，“你真是注定会分化为Omega。”  
维吉尔将胳膊盖在眼睛上，不敢直视但丁。  
“我没有……”他最终咬着牙说，以及艳红的嘴唇上留下一道齿痕。他身上那股海风味的信息素更浓了，和但丁的信息素缠绵在一起，对着眼前这个Alpha发出邀请。  
但丁深吸了一口气，突然意识到他对父亲的怨恨可能有更深一层的原因——斯巴达害得母亲被杀，也一并夺走了他的哥哥，让他在追求力量的道路上越陷越深，甚至不顾恶魔杀死了母亲的事实，想要重启魔界之门来继承斯巴达的力量。  
“要是你在他还在的时候分化了，是不是也会这样邀请他？”他喃喃自语道，强行拉开维吉尔的胳膊亲吻他的十指和噬咬他的手腕，逼着维吉尔直视自己的脸。  
他看见了一个眼角通红，因为欲望也因为愤恨而浑身发抖的维吉尔。  
“我没有，”他重复道，“我那个时候没有。”  
但丁意识到维吉尔没有说谎。

眼神骗不了人。现在想起来，但丁能够轻易从幼时维吉尔看向斯巴达的眼神中辨认出那种近乎爱慕的情绪，但是维吉尔可能说得没错，他当时并没有想和斯巴达上床，毕竟他也只是个小孩子，分不清亲情与爱情的边界，将自己对父亲的亲昵当做最为自然的事情。  
那又是从什么时候开始的？但丁在啃咬维吉尔乳尖的时候出了神。他裹住那通红的乳头细致地舔着，舌头玩弄顶端的缝隙，牙齿咬住肉粒用松开。更多的汁水浇在了他的性器上。  
哦。  
但丁想起来了。  
那是一个普通的夜晚。还是孩子的但丁因为失眠，拉上困倦的哥哥在大宅里四处闲逛，做着小男孩小时候都喜欢的探险游戏。两个人晃荡到了斯巴达和Eva的卧室门口，然后，就享受很多小孩都有的尴尬时刻，他们撞见了自己父母在做爱。  
透过门缝，但丁能看见Eva和斯巴达纠缠在一起的，在烛光下拉长的身影，能听见Eva轻柔和斯巴达低沉的喘息。但是还年幼的但丁并不明白这些煽情信号后的意义，他试图推门，想要走进去。  
“妈……”  
可是维吉尔捂住了他的嘴，他的掌心在湿漉漉地出汗。但丁回头看向行为不同寻常的哥哥，而自己看到一个面色潮红，瞳孔放大的维吉尔。  
“但丁，我们不要进去打扰爸妈了。”他说这话的时候无意识得伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“走吧。”  
“他们在……？”  
“走！”  
维吉尔的态度难得很坚决。他拽着但丁的胳膊，将不情不愿的混小子拖下楼梯。离开前，但丁还记得母亲嘟囔了一句。  
“海风味……？”  
维吉尔急匆匆地回到卧室，将但丁晾在门口自己爬上了床，用毯子将自己裹成一团。但丁从门口只能看到他不时发抖的肩膀。  
“维吉尔？”  
维吉尔没有回应。在但丁关灯躺下后，黑暗中传来几声像是啜泣，又像是呻吟的鼻音。  
他哥哥心中那颗危险的种子，可能就是在那时开出了腐臭的花。  
然而什么都还没有来得及发生，斯巴达就离开了家，不知所踪。那段时间维吉尔变得异常沉默，即使是Eva的关注也不能让他心情好转起来。他花更多的时间呆在斯巴达的书房里面，读斯巴达喜爱的诗，学习斯巴达战斗的招式。他的气质凌厉起来，变得越发和斯巴达靠近。但是当时的但丁没有注意到自己哥哥身上这些细微的变化，被母亲告知斯巴达只是出了个远门，他高兴维吉尔会花更多的时间在自己身上，还不用担心维吉尔抢走母亲的注意力。  
现在想来，他能从维吉尔脸上那些沉默的影子中读出尖叫。维吉尔的每一寸皮肤下都在尖叫着。  
仰慕他，爱他，担忧他，怀念他。  
所以维吉尔选择成为了斯巴达。男孩试图在斯巴达离开后，步入父亲的位置照看这个家，以这种独特的方式来思念和爱自己的父亲。而这种执念在Eva死去后变得更加深沉。

但丁一个挺身，他的阴茎终于到了维吉尔生殖腔的入口处。维吉尔的发出被梗住的声音，好像刚才那一下顶到了他的胃部。他翻红的穴肉因为恐惧绞紧，试图将想要标记他的Alpha拦在门外，但是但丁只是更加粗暴地冲撞着那处软肉。  
他走出来了，从过去的阴影里，但是维吉尔没有，从来没有。斯巴达变成了一个幽灵禁锢在了他身上。但丁一边操着维吉尔一边漫不经心地想，他现在还能在维吉尔的眼睛中看见这个幽灵。不过他会帮维吉尔打破这层囚锢。他会标记维吉尔，然后让他怀孕，让他隆起的肚子提醒维吉尔，他永远不可能成为另一个斯巴达。  
于是但丁将维吉尔翻过身，用叛逆订住了维吉尔的手臂，按住他的头对着维吉尔的腺体狠狠咬了下去，直至血腥味弥漫在他口中。这时他的性器终于闯进了那个尚未被人触碰之地，潮湿高热。然后但丁将自己的精液留在了里面。维吉尔手指无措地绞着床单，头深深地买进柔软的棉花里面。他前方的性器在吐出几股透明的水后，终于也达到了高潮。  
“——”高潮中维吉尔似乎在喃喃些什么，“Da——”  
他身下的话被棉花吞没，化成了柔软的鼻音。他可能喊得是Dante，更可能喊得是Daddy，谁知道呢？不过但丁此刻也不在乎了。他自信自己总有一天能够将斯巴达在维吉尔身上残存下的幽灵全部清理，毕竟那已经是过去之影，死人不能复活，而维吉尔和但丁现在只拥有彼此。  
他们只拥有彼此。  
——END——

后记——你们都已经知道了的结局：  
第二天，但丁发现维吉尔不知去向，自此消失。  
一年后，维吉尔重新出现，要开启魔界之门继承父亲的力量。  
……  
"I'm staying here. This place was our father's home."（我要留在这，就在父亲的故乡就好）  
说完，他仰面跌落了下去，划破了但丁想要抓住维吉尔的手。  
最终，但丁看着维吉尔坠入魔界。

Writer's Note：  
很酸爽，很狗血的一篇，我写得很开心，被雷到不管（大声BB）。  
感恩蟹师产了神仙粮。蟹师写了篇维吉尔视角的，那我就写篇但丁视角的垃圾，希望您不嫌弃。T^T  
最后注明，维吉尔对斯巴达是真真正正的单箭头，没有一丁点的斯巴达x维吉尔，没有！！


End file.
